Madge
by Anna Scheler
Summary: Un misterio, la hija del alcalde oculta algo. Los secretos siempre han sido su especialidad, ella sabe perfectamente como crearlos, mantenerlos y esparcirlos. Madge Undersee finalmente no era tan fácil de leer como él quería creer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras.**

 **N/A: Algún día volveré al Everlark, lo prometo jaja.**

* * *

 **.I.**

Sale de casa cuando dan las once, su nana duerme y también su madre, su padre aún no ha vuelto y probablemente no vuelva a casa esa noche. Se oculta mejor bajo la capucha de su larga capa color vino aferrándose con fuerza al aza de la pequeña canasta. Tiene dos razones fundamentales para hacerlo, el frío insoportable que hace en el Distrito Doce en esta época y evitar que alguien pueda verla transitando las calles a una hora tan impropia para una joven de su posición.

Le alegra que esté nevando, porque eso implica que las calles estén desiertas de gente y de agentes. No hay nadie en las calles de la parte comercial y más importante no hay un alma en las callejuelas tristes de La Veta donde está su destino. Golpea un par de veces y sonríe apenas cuando una mujer de aspecto triste abre la puerta y le mete dentro enseguida.

— Señorita Undersee ya se lo he dicho, es muy peligroso que esté por aquí — musita en voz baja — no debería estar aquí señorita…

— Madge, Hazelle, soy solo Madge aquí y tenía que traer más — saca de debajo de su capa unas tabletas de medicina y deja en la mesa la cesta a rebosar de pan, vegetales y carne — estas no son tan fuertes como la morflina… lo mantendrán despierto pero sin dolor.

— Oh Madge — la mujer toma las medicinas y las deja sobre la mesa — tendrás problemas por esto — toma las manos de la muchacha y las besa — tu corazón es grande preciosa pero no podemos pagarte por esto.

— No necesito un pago, mi madre tiene suficientes… solo quiero que él esté bien.

— Lo estará gracias a ti — le agrada Hazelle porque no le ha preguntado ni una vez porque ayudar a Gale, la mujer suelta el agarre y pone al fuego una tetera — puedes ir a verlo, te haré una taza de té.

— Oh no, debería volver a casa y no creo que él quiera verme — piensa que lo mejor sería que él jamás se enterase.

— Le dimos lo último que había de Morflina y está durmiendo así que sube — le sonríe dulcemente y la rubia asiente, dejando su capa en una silla.

Sube las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ruido y recorre el pequeño pasillo hasta la puerta que está cerrada. La casa de los Hawthorne es una de las más grandes de la zona pobre, por la cantidad de hijos que han tenido y por eso los chicos tienen su propio cuarto aunque Posy duerma con su madre. Ahora todos los niños duermen con su madre porque Gale no deja de gritar.

Ha perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces ha venido a su casa, ha traído comida y medicinas en todas las oportunidades. Su anhelo más grande era verle despierto y que no le odiase, pero eso no pasó y no pasará porque esta es su última noche y él sigue dormido. No le darán más tiempo en las minas y la familia no puede perder esa fuente de ingresos, así que él volverá al carbón y ella a vagar por el distrito cada noche porque su madre cada vez está peor.

Toca a la puerta más bien por respeto porque como ha dicho la mujer el muchacho duerme en el profundo sueño que proporciona la droga. Le oye suspirar y un estremecimiento le recorre el cuerpo. A pesar del frío de la habitación Gale solo lleva las piernas cubiertas por mantas y sus heridas surcan en rojo el largo de su espalda. Cierra la puerta tras de sí y se desliza hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Cubre con sus manos su boca y aprieta los ojos cerrados recordando de nuevo el sonido del látigo de Thread al chocar contra la piel del castaño, el rostro casi inexpresivo de él, soportando cada golpe. Intenta recomponerse, se pone de pie y alisa su vestido. Se acerca a la cama evitando ver las heridas, fijando su mirada en el rostro sereno del cazador.

Se pone de rodilla a su lado y le acaricia la mejilla. Aun sin ser fiebre, la piel olivácea desprende un calor que le acelera el pulso. Se acerca peligrosamente a su rostro, su nariz roza la de él y por un momento, apenas un segundo, roza los labios agrietados del castaño y se aleja ante el suspiro de su parte.

— Lo siento tanto Gale… lo siento — murmura acariciándole la frente, corriendo los mechones de cabellos — todo estará bien…

— Katniss... — Madge se queda muy quieta aprieta con fuerza los labios y fuerza la sonrisa.

— Ella ya vendrá Gale…

Suspira y se aleja apretando con fuerza los puños, observa un momento más al joven y musita una despedida. Baja las escaleras, toma su capa y negándose al té de la madre del muchacho sale a la calle. Camina en dirección contraria a su casa, hasta alejarse de la Veta.

La pradera le recibe es su máximo esplendor. La luz de la luna le da a la nieve un aspecto suave y mullido, le hace querer echarse y dormir allí, para siempre. Vuelve a llorar, observando el bosque desde la seguridad que proporciona la alambrada. Llora en silencio, como tantas veces.

— ¿Madge? — la aludida no voltea solo atina a limpiar las lágrimas rápidamente— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Katniss — susurra, deteniéndose a oír el graznido particular de un ave que se posa sobre la alambrada— no podía dormir.

— Y decidiste cruzar el Doce por completo para venir a ver la Pradera…

— Exacto — musita la chica viendo a la vencedora ponerse a su lado.

— Viniste a ver a Gale.

— No…

— Hazelle dijo que habías estado ahí y que te fuiste apresurada… — la rubia sabe que Katniss está viéndole pero no se atreve a mantenerle la mirada — que dejaste medicinas, ¿Cuánto llevas haciéndolo?

— Por fin has ido a verle… — espera que eso no haya sonado a reproche— es todo lo que puedo hacer... yo, he ido cada noche desde que salió de tu casa.

— Nunca decidiste ayudar a alguien más… ¿Por qué Gale?

— No lo sé — miente, sabe que ayuda al cazador porque le ama pero su amiga no lo sabe, y tampoco tiene razones para decirle algo como eso — supongo que me impactó verlo con Thread…

— Madge… — pone una mano sobre la capa de la rubia y esta finalmente le mira — Gale no estará feliz con esa ayuda.

— Dices que debería detenerme… — sonríe amargamente, Katniss aparta la mirada por un momento— supongo que él no estará feliz por ser ayudado por alguien tan despreciable, tienes razón — se muerde con fuerza la cara interna del labio — pero no dejaré de hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué? — parece sorprendida — si tu padre lo nota… si alguien te descubre Madge…

— Solo hasta que él esté bien… sé que no puedes ayudarlo porque las cámaras están sobre ti Kat… lo haré por ti.

— Si te descubren tendrás problemas… y él también — acota la castaña — buenas noches Madge — la rubia observa a Katniss caminar en dirección a la Veta sin dar un paso y cuando ya no logra verla se acerca a la valla.

…

Han pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que vio a Gale. Sabe que es una mala idea ir en la noche ahora que él está despierto y cruzar la Veta durante el día se torna difícil, solo va un par de veces, luego se conforma con saber por su nana que él ha vuelto a las minas y que está mucho mejor. Hazelle se lo dijo a la anciana cuando la encontró en la zona comercial. La madre del joven sabía que su nana era de fiar y que a ella le interesaría saber que Gale estaba bien.

Es domingo y no tiene nada que hacer, nunca tiene nada que hacer. Toma su capa y se despide de su nana, su madre está en su cuarto y su padre en el edificio de Justicia, nadie puede detenerle, nunca hay nadie que se preocupe por ella, eso lo hace todo tan fácil a veces. Camina apresurada por las calles con un destino fijo. Últimamente va allí cada vez que su cabeza no para de pensar, cada vez que necesita pensar en algo importante. El silencio de la pradera le relaja.

La nieve se ha ido, aunque el frío persista y la luz del Sol le da al lugar una apariencia cálida y segura aun estando al lado del bosque lleno de depredadores. Se acerca a la valla, intentando ver más allá, preguntándose si Gale habrá vuelto aun cuando sus heridas no han sanado del todo, si estará con Katniss al otro lado, cazando juntos o haciendo quien sabe el que.

— Hey, hey… aléjate de ahí — la tira hacia atrás, tomándola con fuerza del hombro.

— No iba a cruzar — chilla observando a quien se ha atrevido a hablarle de esa manera, aparta la vista con rapidez al reconocerle — no iba a cruzar — repite en un susurro mirándose los zapatos, esperando que le suelte.

— Por supuesto que no, porque morirías antes de hacerlo princesa — Madge aprieta los dientes ante el mote — la han electrificado.

— No lo había notado — Katniss le dijo una vez que nunca lo estaba, ella creía que era inútil gastar tanta electricidad en una valla y que por eso no lo estaba.

— Claro que no — puede imaginarlo rodando los ojos junto al sarcasmo — ¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos? ¿Te has perdido?

— No me he perdido, ya me voy — suspira alzando la vista, fijándose en los ojos plateados, desviando a ver el ave oscura que se aleja, la ha perdido, no le preocupa tanto porque sabe que estará ahí en la noche — que bueno verte en pie Gale — empieza a caminar hacia la Veta.

— Undersee — le detiene— este no es sitio para ti.

— Lo sé — toma la mano del chico para alejarla de su hombro, intenta ignorar la electricidad que le recorre al rozar su piel contra la de él — por eso estoy yéndome — vuelve a caminar.

— Detente — le toma de la muñeca ejerciendo la presión necesaria para que queden frente a frente — Hazelle… ella me lo dijo.

— No debió hacerlo…

— Pero lo hizo y quiero saber porque…

— No sé por qué lo hizo — ve como él la mira enfadado — Porque Katniss no podía hacerlo — nota como él ejerce más presión en su agarre — tenía que hacerlo — musita sintiendo como sus mejillas se calientan— ¿complacido con la respuesta? Déjame ir Gale.

— ¿Solo por ella? — enarca una ceja.

— Qué quieres que diga — alza la vista, es incapaz de descifrar la expresión en el rostro varonil.

— La verdad — acota sin desviar la mirada de los ojos azules — porque la caridad para mí, para mi familia… comida, medicinas, ¿solo buscabas demostrar lo mucho que tú tienes o qué?

— ¿Eso crees que fue? Crees que alguien, cualquier persona, saldría en medio de la noche a dejar cosas en tu casa, por caridad… no Gale, no quería demostrar nada, solo no podía quedarme sin hacer nada cuando la persona que quiero estaba sufriendo — escupe en voz alta aquellas palabras y se separa de él golpeándole en el pecho, no entiende porque el ojigris le ve con sorpresa hasta que repasa en su cabeza lo que ha dicho — olvídalo, olvídalo — musita volteándose, siente su rostro rojo por la vergüenza — por favor, olvídalo ¿sí? Solo sígueme odiando como hasta ahora.

— No — la detiene cuando quiere volver a caminar.

— Basta Gale por favor, solo has como si nunca hubiera hablado como si no te hubiese dado las…

Se calla al sentir la mano cálida y algo áspera del castaño acariciando su mejilla, yendo más allá y apostándose en su nuca. Cierra los ojos al ver que él se acerca a su rostro. Le besa, lento, tomando con su mano libre la cintura de la rubia. Madge se queda muy quieta sintiendo la presión de aquellos labios, responde aletargada, incapaz de comprender, esperando que no sea un sueño cruel del que vaya a despertar.

No tiene que despertar pero aun así abre los ojos de par en par y se aleja. Ahí está Gale viéndole, a ella, y sonríe. No se lo cree, es una farsa. Se aleja un paso y luego otro, Gale está jugando con ella.

— Yo de verdad solo quería ayudar — musita.

— Lo agradezco, déjame hacerlo.

— No quiero — vuelve a alejarse cuando él trata de poner sus manos sobre ella — aléjate Gale.

— No hay otra forma en la que yo…

— No quiero nada de ti — grita frustrada — ¡No me besaras, ni serás amable conmigo solo porque te di unas inútiles medicinas Gale Hawthorne!

— Madge.

— Olvídate ¿sí? — Está llorando de nuevo — vuelve a tu vida, yo a la mía… recupera a Katniss o lo que te apetezca, no quiero algo así, no soportaría que finjas.

Se va sin mirar atrás. No corre, sabe que él no está siguiéndole. Regresa a casa y se oculta en su cuarto hasta que es capaz de serenarse. Entonces baja a la sala y toca el piano porque es lo que mejor sabe hacer.

Pasan las semanas, la regla para los Tercer Quarter Quell es revelada y Madge ahoga el chillido en su mano y pide disculpas al aire. Le da igual lo mucho que grite su padre que debe quedarse dentro, sale corriendo en dirección a la Aldea pero ella ya se ha ido. Se queda un momento con las rubias, abrazando con fuerza a Prim que no deja de llorar, llora también diciéndole a la pequeña rubia lo mucho que lo lamenta. Al salir cierra la puerta con suavidad y voltea a ver a la casa de Peeta, preguntándose donde estará él, si estará buscándola o planeando cómo hacer para salvarla. Murmura una disculpa para él también.

Ve que dos personas se acercan a ella. No le toma mucho darse cuenta de que es Gale y Hazelle. Sonríe con timidez bajando los escalones de la entrada a la casa de Katniss.

— Madge, cariño — acepta la caricia que le brinda la mujer — hace mucho que no me visitas… lamento que tengamos que vernos en esta situación tan horrible.

— Hazelle — toma la mano en las suyas — lamento no haber ido, y si es horrible, terrible... — da una mirada fugaz a Gale que parece sorprendido — Katniss huyó, en cuanto acabó la transmisión.

— Seguro está con su prometido — masculla el castaño viendo hacia la casa de Peeta.

— Él ha venido a buscarla — niega lentamente — solo espero que no la hayan encontrado los peacekeepers.

— Iré a buscarla — sentencia el castaño evitando mirarla, enfocándose en su madre — quédate aquí, volveré por ti, no vuelvas a casa sin mí.

— Deja que Madge te acompañe — les mira a ambos — dos pares de ojos buscan mejor.

— Lo que digas Hazelle — besa la coronilla de su madre y empieza a caminar.

— Síguelo cariño — da una suave palmada en el hombro de la rubia y se mete en la casa.

— ¿Crees que haya ido al bosque? —Musita por lo bajo cuando logra alcanzarle.

— Solo si desactivaron la alambrada...hay un sitio en el que puede estar — acota con seguridad.

Caminan en silencio, Madge se aferra a su capa viendo con temor como el chico lo ve todo con enojo. Cruzan la Veta y llegan a la vieja casa de Katniss. Gale se adelanta y aporrea la puerta que termina abriéndose por la fuerza que él usa. No hay nadie dentro, le ve bufar y revolverse el cabello con frustración. Sale y vuelve a caminar, casi trotar y ella le sigue como puede. Llegan a la Pradera y Madge se acerca a la alambrada sin tocarla y grita el nombre de su amiga. Una, dos, incontables veces, hasta que acaba siendo un murmullo que acompaña de lágrimas.

— No está allí... — Gale no entiende porque ella llora — está electrificada...

— Entonces ¿dónde? — se sienta sobre la hierba ligeramente húmeda de rocío.

— No lo sé — musita igual de bajo sentándose a su lado.

— ¡Deberías! ¡Eres su amigo!

— Tu también lo eres — sisea él — más que yo desde que ganó los juegos, desde que está con él no puedo soportar verla y ahora...

— Ella saldrá de esto, será difícil...pero lo hará — observa la luna por un momento y luego recorre la alambrada con la vista, puede verle en la lejanía y se alegra de que Gale esté de espaldas.

— Tu positivismo es estúpido Undersee — aprovecha a verle ya que ella observa el bosque— Distráeme...

— Como quieres que haga eso — ríe quedamente fijándose en él nuevamente.

— No lo sé — parece pensárselo un momento— ¿Por qué Hazelle dijo que hacía mucho que no ibas a visitarla?

— ¿Cómo? — Ya había olvidado eso — Porque… porque yo iba a tu casa a llevar las medicinas… y un par de veces a… no importa, siempre pasaba un rato con tu madre.

— ¿Estuviste en mi cuarto? — Madge se encoge ante la pregunta, todas las veladas que pasó a su lado mientras el chico gritaba por las pesadillas llamando a Katniss, maldiciendo a Peeta y a ella; el recuerdo de los gritos le obliga a cerrar los ojos — ¿Madge?

— Deberíamos volver, quizás Katniss ya está en su casa... — se pone en pie y quita cualquier rastro de césped de su falda.

— Madge.

— Basta Gale, no quiero hablar de eso…

— ¿Por qué no? Creo que tengo derecho a saber si la honorable hija del alcalde estuvo en mi maldito cuarto — apenas eleva la voz.

— Fui clara aquella vez… no quiero hablar sobre ello — hace una pausa intentando calmar el ritmo de su corazón, el pecho le duele— si estuve o no en tu casa, en tu cuarto, escuchando como llamabas a Katniss o gritabas en sueños, quiero olvidarlo… lo siento pero realmente no puedo con esto ¡Necesito olvidarlo!

— ¿Puedes esperar un segundo? — Toma su mano para detenerla — ¿Por qué yo?

— ¿Por qué no tú? Gale… porque no tú— se suelta del agarre y empieza a caminar — ya déjalo ir, no tiene que importarte.

* * *

 **Bienvenidos de nuevo a mi renacimiento jaja. Hace más de dos meses que no subo nada y me siento muuuy mal, pero aquí estoy y tengo muchas ideas en el tintero, sobre THG y muchos otros fandoms a los que espero les den un poco de amor.**

 **Madge es un fic que tengo en la cabeza desde hace mucho, pero que me estaba costando escribir. Espero les guste!**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras.**

 **N/A: Algún día volveré al Everlark, lo prometo jaja.**

* * *

 **.II.**

~ GALE POV~

No podía simplemente olvidarlo. Pasó una semana y yo seguía pensando en la niña rica. No entendía porque pero en la mina, en el Quemador, cuando iba a la pradera o cuando estaba en la cama tratando de dormir algunas horas siempre aparecía ella en mi cabeza. No entendía por qué había decidido hacer todo eso por mí, pero imaginarla velando por mi sueño cuando apenas podía dormir gracias a la droga que ella robó me ponía enfermo y me hacía sentir bien por partes iguales.

No la buscaba, sería extraño hacerlo, pero si esperaba verla. O eso creía hasta que finalmente la vi, el domingo en la Pradera, al amanecer. Era mi día libre y aunque sabía que el bosque era una opción improbable, necesitaba salir de casa, así que hui al verde que me proporcionaba aquel lugar, tan cerca del bosque y a la vez tan lejos. Ella estaba de espaldas a mí, mirando el bosque, sus rizos dorados flotando por la brisa. No estaba sola y no estaba bien que me vieran ahí, pero no podía irme.

La oí reír y suspirar el nombre de su acompañante, al pelirrojo no le importo que alguien le viese vistiendo el uniforme mientras besaba los labios más caros del distrito. Esperaba que ella lo alejara y le gritara pero le abraza por el cuello y profundiza el beso de una manera que hizo que la sangre me hirviera. Se quedaron pegados un poco más, sentí la sangre hervir en mis venas, me llegaba el murmullo de su conversación y quería irme pero estaba paralizado.

— Gale — asiente a modo de saludo — luces recuperado…

— Tu también — señalo con la cabeza la dirección que tomó el pelirrojo.

— No es de tu incumbencia y no deberías espiar a las personas…

— Es mi lugar — siseo al ver como los colores han viajado a sus mejillas — ustedes no deberían estar aquí.

— Tu lugar está del otro lado— musita y su rostro se contrae en una mueca, supongo que el mío también — lo siento, no quise decir eso, debo irme — emprende la marcha y me giro para ver como sus rizos botan al compás de su caminar.

— Madge Undersee — susurro — jamás lograré entenderte.

Volví a verles ahí en otras ocasiones. Algunos domingos ya era usual pero algunas noches cuando no podía dejar de dar vueltas en la cama pensando en Katniss y su inminente vuelta a los Juegos, salía a caminar y terminaba en aquel sitio. Los encontré un par de veces, Darius rodeaba los hombros de Madge con su brazo y la tenía muy cerca, susurraban e incluso le oí llorar alguna vez.

Vuelvo al verla en la Cosecha, no lleva un vestido blanco como los otros años, no está al lado de su padre tampoco. Lleva un vestido negro que seguro le causará problemas con el alcalde y se acomoda entre Prim y yo. Ni siquiera me dirige una mirada, pero si le da un largo vistazo al Darius que está a unos pasos conteniendo a la gente que llega al lugar para ver como dos de nuestros vencedores nos serán arrebatados, como Katniss será arrancada de nuestro lado por segunda vez.

Observó a Madge con cada comentario que la escolta hace pero su rostro no muestra emoción alguna hasta que de los labios color oro brota el nombre de la chica en llamas. Prim empieza a chillar y tengo que abrazarla para amortiguar sus gritos. Veo a la otra rubia temblar de arriba abajo y apretar la mandíbula. La extraña mujer toma la papeleta del mayor de los vencedores pero apenas alcanza a terminar de leerla cuando el maldito panadero toma su lugar al lado de Katniss.

A mi lado, Madge alza la mano derecha y eleva nuestro saludo, me suelto de Prim y le sigo y conmigo todo el Doce. Katniss ve en nuestra dirección y nos sigue, Peta también. Quiero gritarle que tenga cuidado cuando los agentes aparecen detrás de ellos pero no puedo hablar. Katniss chilla que aún deben despedirse pero no la sueltan. Thread dispara al aire para dispersar a la multitud y lo logra. Todos empiezan a irse, la madre de Katniss toma a Prim que no deja de llorar y se la lleva a rastras. Me quedo de pie viendo el lugar en donde hace unos minutos estaba Katniss. No me atrevo a moverme porque a mi lado ella no se ha movido. Observamos el mismo punto unos minutos, puedo oírla sollozando. Luego, empieza a caminar y le sigo hasta que llegamos a la Pradera.

— Estos juegos serán diferentes Gale… — mira al bosque.

— Claro que si Madge — exclamo furioso — ¡habrá veintidós vencedores tratando de matarla!

— Ella saldrá de esta, es nuestra Katniss — fija su mirada en la mía y me pierdo en la inmensidad de sus ojos celestes.

— Tu optimismo...

— Lo sé es estúpido, ya lo dijiste, pero confío en ella y sé qué hará lo que haga falta.

— Madge — musitó acercándome otro paso para quitar una lágrima que rueda solitaria por su mejilla, veo un enorme ave negra posarse sobre el alambre de púas que decora el final de la valla.

— Princesa — bufo, ella mira detrás de mí y me sobrepasa para aferrarse al pelirrojo — Vete Gale... No hay lugar para ti aquí, vete… ahora — pone delicadamente una mano sobre la melena rubia y deja de mirarme.

Soy incapaz de entender como ella cambió de parecer tan pronto. Ella dijo amarme y ahora se acurrucaba en los brazos de Darius, no lograba entenderle. Tampoco es que entendiera porque aquello me importaba. Volví a casa y Hazelle no me soltó por diez minutos, sigue diciendo que Katniss estará bien, yo creo que es inútil pensar eso.

Unos días más tarde le ponen la puntuación más alta a Katniss y sé que lo que buscan los Vigilantes es que los demás vencedores la cacen. Puedo oír a los demás en las minas hablando de la suerte de Katniss, susurrando palabras de aliento mientras dan palmadas en mi hombro. Yo creo que ya no siento nada, no por ella al menos, porque no tengo ninguna oportunidad y porque cada vez que pienso en que la he besado otros ojos aparecen en mi retina. No sé cómo estará ella con esto, y por eso aunque salgo cuando atardece paso frente a su casa, solo para ver si le encuentro viendo por la ventana. No la veo, pero si logro escucharla.

Madge Undersee siempre era "invitada" a tocar el piano en los actos escolares así que sabía que podía hacerlo, pero la melodía que toca en este instante es tan triste que casi puedo verla acariciando las teclas con una mueca de sufrimiento. Le oigo gritar con fuerzas y cerciorándome de que no hay nadie en la calle salto la pequeña verja y me asomo a la ventana.

— Gale — musita viéndome con sorpresa, llega hasta la ventana — ¿Qué haces aquí? — Mira EL reloj en su muñeca y desaparece de la habitación — pasa… vamos entra — reaparece en la puerta principal, niego frunciendo el ceño, buscando la trampa, ella observa nerviosa la calle — no hay nadie en casa Gale.

— No lo haré — miro a todos lados, no hay nadie.

— Entra Gale o te meterás en problemas.

Entro en la mansión, ella mira a todos lados antes de cerrar la puerta y volverse a mí. No sonríe y por alguna razón eso me perturba. Lleva un vestido extrañamente sencillo, holgado para su menudo cuerpo. Me habla pero estoy absorto y no capto ni una palabra. Me acerco dos pasos y me mira sorprendida. Otros dos pasos y estoy respirando su aire, huele a flores, Madge huele a flores en cada uno de mis recuerdos. Detesto la debilidad que siento a su lado, tan desprotegido como cuando tenía doce.

— Te recuerdo — musito tomándola del mentón, rehúye mí mirada —Madge lo recuerdo, en mi casa...

— Aléjate — susurra poniendo sus manos en mi pecho —Gale... — tres golpes en la puerta hacen que su mirada azul me observe, toma mi rostro y me acerca a ella— sube las escaleras, la puerta de mi cuarto es rosa, Gale... papá olvido sus llaves.

Siento el estremecimiento que recorre mi columna. Asiento y retrocedo, camino lentamente y procuro no hacer ruido al subir las escaleras. Le oigo hablar tranquilamente y reír con quien haya llegado. Escucho como azota la puerta y se mueve por el piso de abajo. Me enfoco en su cuarto, impecable, blanco y rosa por doquier, cosas que en la vida había visto. Hay una foto de ella de pequeña con una mujer muy similar a ella ahora. No recuerdo haber visto nunca a su madre, es un secreto a voces que la mujer no estaba en sus cabales, nadie sabe si aún vive.

— Está en el Siete — dejo la fotografía en el sitio que la hallé — mi madre...

— ¿Por qué? — Tomo la bandeja que trae y la dejo en su escritorio.

— No importa en verdad — fuerza la sonrisa.

— ¿Era tu padre? El que llamaba a la puerta — acoto cuando me mira sin entender, niega sonrojándose —oh era Darius... ¿tuviste que decirle que tu cuarto estaba ocupado? — le veo bufar y fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Gale?

— Tú me invitaste a pasar...

— Sabes a lo que me refiero — frunce el ceño — Gale si te encontraban fuera de mi ventana...

— No dejaba de pensar — sincero y ella solo me mira, me siento en una esquina de su cama— en cómo te está afectando esto.

— Tú, preocupado por mí...entiendes lo extraño que suena eso ¿verdad? No tienes que mentirme, ya te dije que no necesito que finjas conmigo — se queda en pie apoyada contra la puerta — espera un poco y luego vete...

— ¿Y tu padre? — Enarca una ceja porque he pasado por alto sus palabras — dijiste que estabas sola.

— Papá está en la alcaldía... pasa las noches ahí durante los juegos — suspira — mi nana está enferma así que su hija está cuidándola.

— Genial — me pongo en pie y me acerco a ella — tienes que escucharme — niega lentamente — tienes que — acoto seriamente y ella suspira.

— No quiero oírlo — sus ojos azules lucen opacos cuando se fija en mí.

— Madge…

Pone sus manos en mis hombros y se impulsa hasta quedar a mi altura, roza mis labios suavemente, apenas ejerciendo presión. Apoyo mis manos en sus caderas y correspondo su beso sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. Me apego más a ella dejándola acorralada entre la pared y mi cuerpo. Es un beso diferente al que le di en la pradera porque es ella quien lo inició y ahora no puedo detenerme. Sus manos pasan a mi nuca, sus dedos enredándose en mi cabello. Me separo de sus labios apenas para respirar y al verle mi estúpido corazón se desboca, tiene las mejillas rosadas y los labios ligeramente abiertos para recuperar el aliento. Suspira mi nombre y estiro la mano para apagar la luz central antes de que vea que me he sonrojado por ella.

Vuelvo a besarla con vehemencia y ella se estremece en mis brazos. Avanza un paso, luego otro y llegamos a su cama. La dejo caer y me coloco sobre ella para seguir besándola, no esperaría más, no de Madge. Sin embargo, ella se encarga de borrar esa idea de mi cabeza al desprender con cuidado los botones de mi deslucida camisa. Sentir sus manos recorriendo mi piel despierta algo que no esperaba sentir. Alzo poco a poco su vestido y se estremece ante mi tacto. Gime cuando mis caricias se centran en sus senos y acabo arrojando la costosa prenda lejos de nosotros.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, debería saber, debería importarme, pero su calor y el contacto de su piel contra la mía es aún más importante que lo incorrecto que esto sea. Madge me ha roto, ha roto en mi cabeza cualquier imagen que podría tener de ella y eso me atrae y me enfurece. No he abierto los ojos, no quiero que sea un sueño y ella no ahí, pero le siento moverse, suspirar y el ir y venir de sus suaves dedos en mi pecho. Abro los ojos cuando dejo de sentir sus caricias en mí. Me fijo en su cabello rubio esparcido sobre la almohada, sus mejillas aun rosadas y la lágrima que rueda solitaria por su piel hasta acabar sobre las sábanas.

Aprieto los párpados al verla moverse. Se apoya sobre mi pecho y me besa cortamente. Nunca me he despedido de una chica al amanecer de un nuevo día pero claramente este beso sabe a eso y me desagrada. Le oigo apenas moviéndose por el alfombrado suelo de su cuarto, me incorporo cuando la puerta se cierra cuidadosamente. Quito de mi rostro una de sus lágrimas y cada vez entiendo menos a esa chica y lo que pasa por su cabeza.

Me visto y dejo su ropa acomodada sobre la cama. Me meto en su baño y observo mi reflejo, luzco mejor que muchas otras veces, en meses quizás. Entonces, porque ella se sentía como si fuese a desaparecer.

— ¿Gale?

— Hola — sonrió y ella se ruboriza desviando la vista, me miro y aún no he prendido mi camisa — si sabes que…

— Tienes que irte — me corta — son casi las seis de la mañana — ambos miramos por la ventana y aun a través de las blancas cortinas puedo ver el Sol asomando — la siguiente ronda es en 10 minutos tienes que irte antes de que pasen.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — deja de mirar el reloj en su muñeca y me mira asustada finge una sonrisa y se acerca hasta estar a unos centímetros de mi cuerpo — eres puro misterio Undersee.

— Soy bastante simple si te tomas el tiempo de conocerme Gale — acaricia mi mejilla atrayéndome a sus labios, me besa con vehemencia y se aleja de pronto — sé fuerte… ve con cuidado.

Quiero conocerla me repito hasta el cansancio por los siguientes seis días. No logro sacarla de mi cabeza, ni en las minas, ni en casa, ni siquiera cuando duermo, porque se aparece en cada sueño donde estamos juntos y en cada pesadilla donde muere de maneras horribles. No me acerco a la mansión y ella tampoco viene a casa así que supongo que simplemente ha vuelto a Darius y me dedico a olvidarla, a ella y a Katniss que sigue sobreviviendo, y se declara a Peeta con palabras que jamás creí que oiría de sus labios.

Las pantallas pocas veces funcionan en lo profundo, pero hoy había energía suficiente para transmitir el atardecer en la Arena y la declaración de mi amiga mientras intentaba quitar de mis nudillos el hollín.

Corro a casa y grito con fuerza, con la cabeza en blanco. No hay nadie que me oiga, Hazelle y los niños están en casa de Katniss y probablemente pasen allí la noche, para hacerle compañía a las Everdeen. Me aseo a conciencia porque mañana es mi único día sin estar cubierto de carbón. Como algo de pan de tesela maldiciendo a Rory por no hacerme caso y agregar una papeleta a su nombre. Me sobresalta sentir los golpes en la puerta. El viejo reloj sobre la chimenea da las diez y no espero encontrarla a ella al abrir la puerta.

~FIN GALE POV~

— Madge — musita haciéndose a un lado para que ella pase.

— Gale — sonríe apenas, está aún más pálida que de costumbre — ¿Hazelle?

— Están en casa de Katniss — va a besarla a modo de saludo pero ella sigue de largo y se interna en la casa.

— La Arena les da una tregua — apenas es un murmullo pero él entiende que no se refiere a su familia o a la de la chica — no tengo mucho tiempo Gale...

— ¿Tienes otros planes a medianoche princesa? — Rueda los ojos hasta que la imagen de Darius se aparece en su retina y aprieta la mandíbula.

— Algo así y no me digas princesa Gale — le mira desafiante y él no evita la sonrisa.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? — Pregunta curioso cuando ambos tienen una taza de té en las manos y han subido al cuarto que Gale comparte con sus hermanos.

— Me gustas desde que tengo once... — musita la rubia tomando un poco de su té, pasaron unos minutos en silencio antes de que soltara aquella frase — cuando papá entregó las medallas por las muertes en las minas... tú te separaste de tu madre para tomarla en tus manos y ni siquiera derramaste una lágrima.

— Eso...

— Me obsesione contigo y al mismo tiempo sabía lo lejos que estabas de mi para que siquiera notaras quien era... cuando Thread te atrapó casi pierdo la cordura.

— ¿Estabas ahí? — El chico no recuerda mucho de ese día, el dolor, a Katniss y a Darius tirado sobre el barro por intentar defenderle, pero no a ella.

— En la multitud... viéndolo todo, el sonido del látigo y tu rostro es algo con lo que sueño cada maldita noche — se estremece — supe que no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, lidiaría con tu odio luego, cuando estuvieras en pie.

— ¿Cuantas veces estuviste aquí? — Ella al fin alza la mirada y se encuentra con los ojos grises mirándola con detenimiento.

— Los días en casa de Katniss solo estuve algunos minutos, los diez días siguientes... hasta que Hazelle dijo que ibas a volver a trabajar... supuse que no ibas a querer verme y dejé de aparecerme.

— En las noches — acota él y no parece enfadado, ella sonríe.

— Tu madre es muy amable conmigo, vine un par de veces a ayudarle...

— Sé que dormiste aquí — se cambia de cama y se sienta al lado de ella.

— Tu madre llevaba días sin dormir más de dos horas porque no quería dejarte solo — baja la vista al suelo intentando ocultar su sonrojo —así que me quedé un par de noches ¿ella te lo dijo?

— No, supe que estabas aquí por ti —lo mira con sorpresa — en tu casa, te dije que te recordaba, por tu perfume — acota como si fuera algo obvio, acorta la distancia besándola pero ella le aparta.

— No vine aquí por — él vuelve a besarla — Gale...

— Basta de hablar Madge — le atrae a su cuerpo y besa sus labios con vehemencia.

Ella apenas logra resistirse. Él es más fuerte, alto y malditamente irresistible. Acaricia la piel de porcelana de la rubia mientras ella hace lo propio bajo la camisa deslucida. Y terminan igual que la última vez que se vieron, desnudos y abrazados apenas cubiertos por las sábanas.

Ella se revuelve hasta liberar el brazo en el que lleva el reloj pulsera y maldice por lo bajo. Salta de la cama y recupera sus pertenencias poniéndose la ropa a una velocidad extrañamente rápida. Cuando tiene hasta el cabello recogido en una elegante coleta, se vuelve hacia Gale, que le mira asombrado desde la cama.

— De verdad tenías prisa — amaga a levantarse.

— Quédate ahí — se aleja otros dos pasos — tienes que escucharme con atención — musita, a él le intriga porque ella tiembla y sus ojos se han puesto acuosos — el Trece sobrevivió a los días oscuros... no me interrumpas — chilla cuando él abre la boca — este año los juegos iban a ser diferentes, nos aseguramos de ello y ahora llegó el momento, el golpe final.

— Porque te incluyes...

— Porque me contactaron hace poco más de un año — susurra sin mirarle — en realidad yo fui...Darius era parte de ellos, por eso pidió el traslado al Doce, yo lo descubrí... **(NA: No preguntemos como, Madge tiene sus encantos)** luego de que Prim saliera cosechada y Katniss se presentara voluntaria... amenacé a D. con entregarlo si no me metía.

— Estas loca...

— Y lo hizo, porque luzco malditamente convincente — derrama algunas lágrimas — traicioné a papá y les di a los rebeldes información sobre el Doce y todos los planos que encontré sobre el Capitolio y los distritos sabía que ella saldría de la Arena, ellos se encargaron de cambiar las reglas del Quarter Quell y yo me encargué de que solo Haymitch saliera en la cosecha porque sabía que Peeta la seguiría a la Arena y ellos tenían que estar juntos — se derrumba.

— ¿Haymitch lo sabía? ¿Él es parte de esto? —lo oyó una vez, en el Quemador, ebrio hasta las cejas hablando sobre el Trece pero no le creyó nadie le creía a aquel hombre.

— No lo sabía, no creo que sepa siquiera que Darius y yo estamos dentro… eso no es lo importante — hace una pausa, él quiere levantarse y abrazarla porque ella luce como si fuese a quebrarse — todo está armado Gale y no sabemos qué pasará.

— ¿A qué te refieres Madge?

— Todo acabará mañana Gale y no sabemos qué pasará con el Doce… tienes que estar listo — se queda en silencio otra vez, solo se escucha su respiración y luego el ruido de un vehículo, Madge corre a la ventana — demonios… Gale, mañana al mediodía prométeme que estarás atento — toma sus mejillas juntando sus frentes — créeme que yo jamás te dejaría aquí si pudiese cambiarlo.

— Que rayos estás diciendo Mad…

— Recuerda que el bosque siempre fue tu refugio y procura no alejarte de tu familia.

— No estoy entendiendo una sola palabra Madge — el vehículo parece acelerar para hacerse notar y ella hace una mueca de sufrimiento que le parte en dos.

— Te quiero… puede que luego de esto te pierda para siempre Gale pero entiende que siempre quise lo mismo que tu… ponerle fin a los Juegos y traer a Katniss a casa.

Se queda paralizado, desnudo y cubierto por la sábana de su cama. Viendo como la rubia sale del cuarto. Se pone en pie y le oye cerrar con cuidado la puerta de su casa y salir a la noche. Ve por la ventana a Darius esperándole de pie junto a la camioneta y ella busca su ventana con la mirada. No entiende nada, porque su corazón late a toda prisa, o porque ella se fue así, sus palabras, no entiende nada de nada. No al menos hasta el día siguiente, cuando ve a Katniss correr por su vida y hace estallar la Arena.

Cuando la trasmisión se corta y la luz se ha ido en toda la Veta, Madge aparece en su cabeza. Corre fuera, en minutos está en la plaza principal viendo como los agentes de la paz salen  
del pueblo. La Aldea queda más cerca así que corre hasta allí, advierte a Prim y a su madre y vuelve sobre sus pasos. Grita con todas sus fuerzas intentando sacar a la mayoría de la gente de sus casas, pocos hacen caso, algunos le miran con angustia, él exclama una y otra vez que vayan a la Pradera. Llega a casa, sus hermanos le miran asombrados cuando cae de rodillas intentando recuperar el aire.

Toma a Posy en brazos y sale de nuevo, con su familia y la de Katniss a sus espaldas y corren a la Pradera donde se han reunido los habitantes de la Veta, aunque ninguno ha cruzado la alambrada. Alguien lleva consigo unas tenazas y rompe uno a uno los alambres por los que hasta menos de una hora corría una electricidad mortal. Gale es el último en cruzar, sabe que no hay suficiente gente así que suelta a su pequeña hermana en los brazos de su madre y vuelve a la Veta. Grita lo mismo una y otra vez hasta que la primera bomba destruye un punto en la Veta. Él casi está en la plaza principal lejos de aquel sitio pero sabe que es la antigua casa de Katniss. Ve otro aerodeslizador más adelante, este deja caer dos misiles con diferencia de segundos y la respiración se le corta.

— Madge — se queja, el pecho le duele, por el esfuerzo y porque las nuevas columnas de humo provienen del edificio de justicia y de la mansión del alcalde y eso solo puede significar que la ha perdido.  
Vuelve sobre sus pasos escuchando alguna que otra explosión. Llega a la pradera y obliga a todo mundo a adentrarse en el bosque. No deja de pensar en las palabras de la rubia, se pregunta si quizás deberían ir al sur e intentar llegar al Trece. Lo descarta enseguida, hay muchos ancianos y niños pequeños, no tienen comida y no sabe que distancia hay hasta el distrito del grafito.

Despierta sobresaltado, casi cayéndose de la silla en la que estaba durmiendo. Aun le zumban los oídos por la explosión que estaba reviviendo en sueños, Madge justo en el centro viéndole con una sonrisa, diciéndole adiós con la mano. Desconoce el sitio en el que está por un segundo, lo recorre con la vista hasta encontrarse con el cuerpo inerte de la chica en llamas. Observa los rasgos de la Veta en aquel rostro sereno a causa de la morflina. Lleva una semana así, la sacaron de la Arena justo a tiempo, tiene un sin fin de síntomas sumado a las malas noticias, no hubo más remedio que sedarla. Sale del cuarto de su amiga pensando como seguirá sin ella, sabe que la castaña no cooperará sin Peeta a su lado y sin ella la revolución caerá a pedazos.  
Recorre los pasillos de vuelta al comedor mirando cada rostro. Es su nueva obsesión y martirio, buscar a Madge en cada persona. Al principio solo miraba a las mujeres rubias, ahora ya no importaba, la buscaba en cada chica. El cabello pelirrojo le llama la atención. Un hombre, indistinguible desde atrás y con el soso uniforme gris, pero él sabe que es Darius. Le llama pero el pelirrojo sigue caminando. Intenta alcanzarlo pero le pierde en algún túnel. Se frustra, grita y sigue su camino.

Una semana más tarde.

Madge observa a su amiga dormir. Le han bajado la dosis de morflina y despertará en cualquier momento y debe verla a ella antes que nadie. Tiene que rogar por su perdón, no podrá seguir si ella le odia. La castaña se queja y ella se acerca a tomar su mano. Le acaricia el cabello susurrándole que todo estará bien, y espera que lo esté, que ella acepte ser el Sinsajo y terminar con la tiranía de Snow de una vez y para siempre.  
— Peeta... Peeta — la rubia se paraliza — ¡Peeta! — abre los ojos e intenta incorporarse pero Madge lo impide — ¿Madge? Estás viva… — los ojos de ambas se llenan de lágrimas — estás viva — se aferra a la mano pálida de la chica.

— Lo siento Katniss los siento tanto — acaricia el cabello castaño con la mano libre — lo sacaran de ahí en cuanto haya oportunidad yo jamás que eso pasaría… tienes que creerme — la rubia solloza viendo la sorpresa en los ojos de Katniss.

— ¿Katniss? — Madge se sobresalta al oír aquella voz y se alegra de haber echado llave a la puerta porque Gale aporrea la puerta — hay guardias aquí, ¿Katniss estás ahí? Suéltenme.

Cierra con fuerza los ojos y se obliga a respirar. Mira a Katniss y le pide que haga silencio. Los guardias ahí fuera son suyos, el Trece se los puso por protección, porque tarde o temprano los del Doce sabrían que ella vivía y que los había traicionado, no sabían cómo esas personas reaccionarían. Ella no quería saber cómo reaccionaría Gale al verla viva, allí, sin haber ido a verle.

Oye como destraban la puerta, algún medico seguro. Se pone al otro lado para que él no la vea al entrar, no está lista para enfrentarle. En cuanto la abren ve una bata blanca, el doctor de Katniss, y reconoce el cabello de Gale, la espalda ancha, las manos en puños. Todos parecen prestarle atención a la castaña y no la notan al salir. Le dedica una última mirada a la ojigris haciendo la seña del silencio antes de señalarse a ella misma.

* * *

 **Hola...hola? Queda alguien aqui?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus palabras de aliento, favs y follows!**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras.**

* * *

.III.

~MADGE POV~

Se hace cada vez más difícil ocultarme. No es que quiera huir de él, cada vez que lo veo aparecer el corazón se me desboca y lo daría todo por arrojarme a sus fuertes brazos y besar sus labios. Tengo miedo, Darius dice que son paranoias mías, pero estoy segura de que si Gale sabe que estoy viva, me odia. Y si no, probablemente me odie en cuanto sepa que no morí, porque significaría que el Trece prefirió salvarme a mí antes que a los habitantes del Doce, antes que a él y su preciada familia.

Convenzo a Plutarch para que me de sus horarios, no es difícil, el tipo tiene debilidad por mi aun cuando le aclaré que jamás estaría con alguien como él, dice que los regalos convencen a las damas. Así que hago todo para evitarle, hago mis comidas en distintos horarios, tomo las clases para soldados en distinto orden. Incluso lo espío para ver que hace en las horas de ocio para estar en sitios distintos.

Durante la estadía de Katniss en el hospital me aseguro de ir fuera del horario de visitas, utilizando el pase libre que Coin me dio para verla. He hecho lo posible para no encontrarme con ningún Hawthorne o con Prim. Sé que lo harían sin intensión pero Gale no puede saber que compartimos el mismo techo.

Katniss, ella ha sido muy gentil al no hacer preguntas sobre mi extraño comportamiento, y es otra razón por la que me mantengo alejada de su "primo". Lo quiere, no sé cuánto, pero le quiere y aunque no pregunta porque no puede Gale saber de mí no creo que sepa que estoy perdidamente enamorada de su amigo.

— Princesa, estas haciéndolo todo para no encontrarte con él pero ¿si entiendes que él sigue buscándote?

— Mientes — cualquiera pensaría que es raro que un hombre y una chica estén encerrados en el mismo compartimiento, pero nadie me ha visto entrar así que técnicamente no estoy aquí.

— Sabes que no… ¡él me pregunto por ti! — Parece exasperado — Enfréntalo Madge, si no es por ti hazlo por él y por mí, para que no tenga que seguir soportando sus preguntas.

— Es tu culpa por no mantenerte al margen y decidir que está bien estar dando esa clase.

— Princesa por favor…

— No puedo Darius — tiemblo ligeramente recordando la última noche que estuve con él, como por mi imprudencia no logré sacar a mis padres del Doce.

— No puedes seguir culpándote por esa noche — le miro sorprendida, a veces creo que lee mis pensamientos — ni a él.

— No lo culpo — musito de pronto y me pincha en la espina, le culpo, un poco — es solo que…

— Tarde o temprano Gale sabrá que estás aquí abajo… las propos que has hecho para Coin saldrán al aire en las comidas y él sabrá que vives — ese es mi mayor miedo, suspiro— la pregunta es que hará cuando sepa que ha estado viviendo bajo el mismo techo por semanas con alguien a quien creía muerta — me mira con tristeza y niega levemente.

~FIN MADGE POV~

…

Apura el paso, está llegando tarde por culpa de la reunión con Beete. Los soldados están en círculo y oye a dos chicas exclamando y dando gritos pequeños. Es extraño que una de las voces le sea familiar, quizás ya vio pelear a una de ellas.

— Vamos Madge más energía, no estás usando todo tu potencial — se abre paso, cuantas chicas con ese nombre puede haber en Panem, en el Trece.

— Ah — una chica de cabello lacio negro está en el suelo — juegas sucio Undersee — se pone en pie — ¿eso te enseñan en el Doce?

Gale no puede desviar la vista de la joven de rubios rizos, ahora recogidos en una coleta alta mientras avanza sobre la otra chica. Golpes que buscan ser certeros, algunos son bloqueados, otros aciertan contra la morena. Los ojos azules brillan y Madge tiene un rostro de concentración absoluta que intriga a Gale.

~ FLASHBACK ~

Es tarde, quizás la una de la madrugada, el cielo está nublado y advierte lluvia, pero no puede dormir. Camina hasta la Pradera aunque sabe que es lo que encontrará ahí. Apenas puede ver más allá de las puntas de sus botas, pero los oye. Madge se queja y Darius le anima, le obliga a esforzarse. Quiere acercarse, echar a Darius de su sitio pero esta petrificado. Madge gime y maldice y él quiere correr, pero se queda un poco más. Más murmullos, más gemidos y sonidos de esfuerzo por parte de ambos.

~ FIN FLASHBACK ~

Había bloqueado ese recuerdo pero ahora tiene sentido. Darius estaba enseñando a Madge a defenderse. Es la única explicación que se le ocurre ahora que ve a la menuda rubia a horcajadas de la otra.

— Madge — la chica voltea a ver al profesor — no puedes dudar en la batalla — ella asiente, voltea a ver a la morena y Gale le ve susurrar un lo siento antes noquear a su contrincante sin parpadear siquiera se levanta con gracia y abandona el círculo.

— Deberíamos sentirnos honrados ante tu presencia ¿verdad? — Le ha seguido fuera, ella se asusta y observa su reloj — ¿se te hace tarde? — La ve acogerse, mirar el largo pasillo y suspirar — no te perseguiré si corres...

— Lo siento... se suponía que estarías fuera hasta las 5... yo tenía que irme antes…

— Sabes mis horarios — no entiende porque eso le agrada, quizás porque significa que ella no se olvidó de él.

— Solo para evitarte — adiós al grato sentimiento, hola ira, el que no haya volteado a verle le molesta mucho.

— Señorita — voltea a ver de donde provienen las voces, reconoce a los dos tipos, estaban frente a la puerta de Katniss la primera vez que despertó, también cuando la vio en el acto de asunción del Sinsajo.

— Lo sé... Coin — suspira y pasa por su lado sin dirigirle una mirada — buena caza Gale...

Ella sabe todo sobre su vida bajo tierra y él apenas se enteró de que ella estaba a salvo un par de semanas atrás, cuando hace casi tres meses que comparte el mismo techo. Vuelve a Combate, apalea a media docena de cadetes y recibe varios golpes. No los suficientes como para dejar de pensar en Madge ni para rechazar la caza con Katniss.

Varias horas más tarde en su compartimiento no para de darle vueltas al asunto. Madge parecía tan atraída por él en el Doce. Ella fue a su casa la noche antes del bombardeo, tuvieron sexo y ella le advirtió sobre lo que podía pasar. Gracias a ella novecientas personas se salvaron y él no podía dejar de pensar que la había perdido. La busco tanto en el bunker, seguro de que los rebeldes la habían sacado del Doce antes de la tragedia, y no la encontró. Cuando encontró a Darius lo amenazo y todo pero el pelirrojo no dijo una palabra sobre la hija del alcalde. En algún punto dejó de buscarla y se enfocó en la revolución, en ponerse fuerte y entrenar para ser soldado.

Hasta hace dos semanas, cuando Katniss dejó en claro su lista de condiciones y Coin la presentó como el Sinsajo delante de todo el Trece. Las pantallas se encendieron y los rostros de los aliados de la revolución aparecieron uno a uno. Alcaldes de algunos distritos, vencedores, altos mandos militares de los distritos. Desde el Capitolio hasta el Trece, todos compartiendo su mensaje de apoyo a la revolución y a Katniss. Cuando llegó el turno del Doce, ahí estaba Haymitch, Darius y ella.

— Mi nombre es Madge Undersee y soy la hija del alcalde del Doce — tiene la voz calma y los ojos azules tienen ese brillo especial — mi padre realmente respetaba al Capitolio, él apoyaba los Juegos y contribuía a la Capital con jóvenes aun sabiendo que las convertirían en avoxs y que jamás pisarían el Doce de nuevo— suspira, acomoda su cabello y mira directamente a la cámara — Katniss es mi mejor amiga y luego de sus primeros Juegos supe que tenía que hacer algo… mi padre no fue rescatado antes de que Snow mandara bombarderos a mi distrito, mi padre murió traicionado por el presidente al que apoyaba ciegamente —sonríe apenas — mi apoyo esta con Katniss, amiga mía lucharé a tu lado por un Panem mejor, un Panem que no sufra lo que tu sufriste dos veces, por un Panem sin Juegos del Hambre, el Doce está contigo.

Recuerda lo rápido que su corazón latía, como si fuese a salirse de su pecho. Ella no estaba arriba del podio junto a Katniss, con él. Ella desentonaba en la multitud, una de las pocas mujeres rubias en todo el bunker, la única que le hacía sentir que iba a morir de emoción al verla viva, está ahí junto a los dos soldados que ya había visto. Ella dedica una larga mirada a donde están, le ve sonreír a Katniss y desviar la vista cuando llega a chocar con la de él.

No entiende porque ella le evita como si fuera la peste. Está enfadado por ello, quiere saber porque le ha abandonado ahora que pueden estar juntos. Tiene el orgullo herido y a la vez le invade una sensación que no logra identificar pero le impide dormir bien.

~ GALE POV~

Me separó de Katniss para cazar. No hay peligro porque dos guardias cubren su espalda y yo realmente necesito estar lejos de ella y su odio. Me interno en el bosque, me recuerda a casa, antes de Thread, y en cuanto pienso en él, la recuerdo a ella después de los azotes, cuidándome. Quiero odiarla y no lo logró, por qué no puedo odiarla como antes de besarla. Llegó a un pequeño claro en la cúspide de mi exasperación y grito con fuerzas, nadie va a oírme, lejos de Katniss, del bunker.

— ¿Gale? — Veo una figura incorporarse de pronto y le apunto con mi ballesta hasta que veo quien es — ¿estás bien? — Musita poniéndose en pie con gracia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Podría haberte matado — desvía la mirada, no hagas eso, mírame — ¿estás sola? Es peligroso…

— Lo siento — musita limpiando su vestido.

— ¿Por qué lo sientes? ¿Por evitarme, por estar aquí, por enamorarse de Darius? ¿Te disculpas por que casi te arrojó una flecha?

— Gale...

— No Madge ¡explícame! — Le veo estremecerse, se acerca hasta mí — ¿Por qué Madge? — Acaricio su mejilla y ella cierra los ojos — Cielos... te extrañe demasiado, creí que te había perdido — dejó la Ballesta en el suelo y la abrazó con fuerza.

— Gale — siento sus manos en mi pecho — le miro sin soltarle — déjame por favor no...

— Perdón — mascullo soltándola, da unos pasos tambaleándose — olvide que ya no...

— Te quiero — chilla por sobre mis palabras y mi corazón parece alegrarse— pero no estoy lista... ¡tengo miedo!

— ¿Me temes?

— Tienes que odiarme por abandonar el Doce sin ti, sabíamos que algo iba a pasar y aun así...

— No podías hacer nada y aun así lo hiciste — me mira sin entender, las lágrimas se agolpan en sus pestañas — fuiste a la Aldea y le dijiste a Prim lo mismo que a mí... sacaste a casi mil personas del Doce Madge ¿Cómo podría odiarte si gracias a ti estoy vivo? — me acerco otro paso.

— Tú los sacaste, yo sólo soné como una demente...

— Me salvaste... y por mi perdiste a tus padres — aprieta los puños y veo sus nudillos ponerse blancos de la fuerza que hace — por estar conmigo no pudiste sacarlos...

— Tome mis decisiones — musita con la voz estrangulada.

— ¿Me culpas? Lo entendería si lo hicieras... lo siento Madge de verdad.

— Yo — suspira, se sienta en el césped y me mira, le imito y estamos tan cerca que no parece cierto — no te culpo...  
— Lo haces — lo sé porque ahora evita mirarme como si sus nerviosas manos fuesen realmente importantes — debí dejarte ir y tus padres estarían aquí, quizás así no habrías tenido que ocultarte de mí por meses — le oigo sollozar — Madge...  
— ¡Hablas como si fuese solo yo! —Me mira con pena — ¿tú no me odias? ¡Te deje en el Doce! Aun cuando sabía que era peligroso, los deje ahí con una estúpida advertencia... Prim, tus hermanos, Hazelle... todos pudieron morir.  
— No murieron por ti, no morí por tu "estúpida" advertencia, Madge — se pone en pie y me da la espalda así que me pongo en pie y tomo su muñeca antes de que decida huir — me alegra que estés viva porque no llegue a la mansión... la vi arder frente a mis ojos y me destrozo...  
— ¿Fuiste a buscarme? Me viste irme en el...  
— Quise creer que no estabas ahí, pero no lo sabía, pensé que habías muerto que quizás solo era Darius molestándome la noche anterior… no fui capaz de llorar tu muerte y esperas que te odie por salvarte... No puedo.  
— Tienes que — me empuja con su mano libre — ¡no puedo odiarte si no lo haces tú también!

Tomo su mentón y le obligó a mirarme. Tiene los ojos rojos y algunas lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, me encargo de quitarlas antes de acercarme más a su rostro. Va a decir algo pero me apresuro a besarla. Paso una mano a su nuca para acercarla a mí y suelto su muñeca para tomar su cintura. Se estremece y no responde mi beso, parece ajena a mi cuerpo y me rompe de nuevo. Suspiro sobre sus labios y me alejo, la he perdido y ni siquiera soy capaz de luchar por ella.  
La miro una última vez, me alejare de Madge y haré lo necesario para olvidarla. Aún no me creo que está viva frente a mí cuando la soñé tantas veces. Se estremece, tiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Acaricio su cabello y beso su frente. Al final ella nunca entendió que no quise fingir, que realmente me gustaba.

— ¿Te gusto? — Susurra cuando aún tengo mis labios en su frente  
— Si — alcanzo a decir antes de que sea ella quien inicie un beso apasionado que me desestabiliza en tantos sentidos que no ofrezco la resistencia necesaria y caemos.

Nos reímos, nos besamos un buen rato antes de darnos cuenta de que atardece. Tomo la ballesta y aprendemos la vuelta al distrito Trece. Me asombra su cuidado al caminar, la agilidad con la que sortea las ramas y el tacto de su mano en la mía. Se queda muy quieta en un momento y señala un punto. Un ciervo adulto toma agua de un pequeño arroyo. No dudo un segundo y para cuando Katniss y sus guardias llegan a donde estamos ya está amarrado y listo para llevar.  
Cuando mi amiga no parece sorprendida de que Madge esté viva los celos pujan por salir. Katniss sabía que ella vivía y lo ocultó. Le sonríe y le pregunta que hace fuera como si todo aquello fuese normal, pero no puedo enfadarme, no cuando ella no ha soltado mi mano a pesar que deje de apretar el suave agarre.  
De vuelta en mi compartimiento no dejo de pensar porque ella se tomó tantas molestias para mantenerse alejada de mí, no lo entiendo y no soy bueno lidiando con ello. Me ducho, me junto con mi familia para cenar y vuelvo a mi compartimiento para tratar de dormir. No dejo de dar vueltas y a pesar de ser un golpeteo suave me sobresalta que llamen a la puerta.

— Madge — tiene el cabello húmedo y las mejillas sonrojadas.  
— Hola — le siento cohibida y no es hasta que su helada mano se posa en mi pecho desnudo que entiendo el porqué, ejerce más presión y me hago a un lado para dejarla pasar — dormías?  
— Intentaba — cierro la puerta y volteó a verle, le da vida al gris eso es seguro — ¿Por qué estás aquí?  
— Creí... yo creí que podríamos hablar y...  
— ¿Puede ser en la mañana? No quiero oírlo — siento hervir mi sangre, quizás si la odio, un poco al menos, en realidad no entiendo porque tomarse tantas molestias en ocultarse.  
— Seguro, solo una cosa ¿vale? — Toma mi mano en las suyas — me arrepiento de no haberme ido antes aquella noche pero no de lo que ocurrió y — su pausa es demasiado larga, me obliga a enfocarme en sus ojos — no mentí en nada de lo que dije esa noche Gale.

Besa mi brazo suavemente antes de soltar mi mano e irse. Me quedo de pie intentando recordar algo más que su tacto, la última vez que estuvimos a solas en una habitación. Que le gustaba desde los once, que me quería, eso dijo la última vez en el Doce. Abro la puerta con un estruendo dispuesto a correr y alcanzarla, arrastrarla de nuevo a mi cuarto si hacía falta, pero ella está ahí. Me mira con sorpresa casi con miedo y alcanzo a oír mi nombre en sus labios. Tomo su muñeca y la jalo hacía mí. Trabó la puerta sin dejar de besarla. Susurra mi nombre en mis labios otra vez y me alejo. Es real, Madge está en mi cuarto sonrojada y sonriente, busca besarme de nuevo y le beso, con vehemencia, gruñendo su nombre al sentir sus caricias en mi piel.  
Cuando gime mi nombre por primera vez me doy cuenta de lo perdido que estoy. Algo que sólo creí que sentiría por Katniss y que ahora no puedo dejar de lado, porque ella es malditamente imposible de olvidar aunque nos separe una brecha gigante. Su cuerpo tan menudo y pálido bajo el mío. Sus gemidos en mi oído y el calor embriagante que emana de ella me impide pensar con claridad, aun más cuando gime mi nombre aferrándose a mi espalda cuando yo apenas logro susurrar el suyo al llegar al clímax.

La aferro entre mis brazos como toda respuesta cuando pregunta si puede dormir aquí. Beso sus labios sin cansarme y creo que podría hacerlo toda la noche, pero me aleja. Aún con las mejillas rojas sus ojos lucen algo tristes. Suspiro y me siento en la cama, ella se ha adueñado de mi camisa y parece correcto porque no podría concentrarme de otro modo. Apoyamos nuestras espaldas en la pared y suelta su historia desde que Katniss fue cosechada la primera vez. Habla de su contacto en el Trece, de los charlajos con los que se comunicaban, de lo que sufría traicionando a su padre. Habla de lo que tuvo que hacer para que el plan de acabar con los Juegos fuera exitoso y de la culpa que sentía porque el que Peeta estuviese en la Arena fue algo que ella sugirió, que era su culpa que él estuviera en las garras de Snow. Me cuenta sus miedos, porque no me buscó, como ella estaba segura de que sabía que ella vivía y que le odiaba.  
Con cada palabra logra romper cada muro que había construido contra ella, si es que quedaba alguno. Le escucho en silencio y siento su dolor a flor de piel y la culpa que siento me duele, y es un sentimiento sumamente molesto.

— Lo siento — susurro cuando ha terminado, me mira y aprieto los ojos, no me atrevo a verle — si... — suspiro, me siento nervioso y frustrado, _patético Gale_ — si te hubiese dejado ir aquella noche... si te hubiera dicho lo que causas en mi quizás no habrías sufrido tanto — golpeo la cabeza contra el concreto — habrías compartido conmigo lo del Trece y no habrías estado tan sola...  
— No debes disculparte — pone su mano en mi nuca para evitar que siga golpeándome, enreda sus dedos en mi cabello — no estaba sola... Darius fue de gran ayuda...— ahora hace que gire la cabeza hacia ella — no tienes que culparte.  
— Darius — siseo volviendo a fijarme en los ojos azules — ¿cuál es tu historia con él? — Hiervo de celos y no hago nada por ocultarlo.  
— Es complicado — suelto una carcajada seca y ella suspira — pasamos muchas noches juntos, entrenando, esperando por el Trece... Se convirtió en mi único amigo aquí abajo y...  
— Se acostaron — ella se encoge y mira a la nada.  
— No... No llegó tan lejos, nos besamos... mucho pero no lograba sacarte de mi cabeza y herí sus sentimientos.  
— Besé a Katniss — sincero y ella me mira con sorpresa, y luego de nuevo a la nada — ella me besó también, dos veces — asiente y apoya su mentón en sus rodillas, abrazándose a sus piernas.  
— ¿La amas?  
— La quiero — susurro pensando en la castaña.  
— No fue lo que pregunté Gale — se apega más a sus piernas haciéndose una bolita y me mira de reojo — No puedo culparte si lo...  
— La quiero — repito y la obligó a girarse hacia mí — como si fuera mi prima — quiere ocultar la sonrisa pero sus ojos brillan de nuevo — a ti... a ti realmente te quiero... demasiado — acotó sin saber del todo que palabras usar porque estoy poco acostumbrado a los sentimientos que ella genera en mí.

Nos besamos de nuevo, un rato, no sé en qué momento me rindo ante las caricias impartidas en mi pecho y duermo sin pesadillas en las que la veo morir porque está a mi lado. Despierto la mañana siguiente con un beso en los labios y me apego la menuda figura hasta que se queja entre risas de que nos perderemos el desayuno. Caminamos uno al lado del otro dedicándonos miradas hasta que llegamos al final del túnel y debemos decidir cuál tomar.

— Lo siento — acota mirando en la dirección contraria al comedor — estoy en el segundo turno par desayunar, debo ir a mi cuarto...  
— Cierto... los horarios diferentes — tomó su mano y la jalo hacía mi — nos veremos en la hora de ocio — beso sus labios suavemente.  
— En tu compartimiento — sonríe y se aleja de mí.

Me sorprende encontrarla en la sala de mandos luego de la hora del almuerzo. Coin ha reunido a un grupo pequeño, Katniss está aquí y Boggs, que Madge también este aquí me causa mala espina. Nos sentamos y esperamos en silencio hasta que una proyección inicia y Coin empieza con su discurso. Iremos en una misión al distrito textil. El Ocho está en ruinas, mejor de aspecto que el Doce, pero parece que no por mucho. Dentro de todo es el distrito más seguro para que el Sinsajo haga su primer aparición y lo celebro, cuanto más segura este Katniss mejores serán nuestras posibilidades de ganar esta guerra. Sin embargo, no acabo de entender que tiene que hacer Madge aquí, no es hasta que ella saluda como Boggs y yo cuando la mujer se va que lo entiendo todo y se me hiela la sangre. Intento detenerla cuando está por salir de la sala de mandos, se sorprende, mira a todos lados, luego se suelta, susurra que tiene una junta con la presidenta y se larga.  
La caza es un desperdicio de tiempo. Estoy absorto en el comportamiento de la hija del alcalde y todos los animales parecen entrenados para esquivar mis ataques. Katniss lo nota cuando he errado la tercera flecha y me pregunta que ocurre. No sé qué tanto sabe ella de lo que hay entre su amiga yo así que me enfurezco por eso también y acabamos discutiendo.  
Para las nueve de la noche soy el tipo más irascible del Doce y Trece juntos. Intento serenarme y no parecer un lunático para cuando ella toca mi puerta pero no parece que lo logre porque me mira sorprendida.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Musita cuando esquivo su intento de besarle, se adentra en el pequeño espacio.  
— ¿Pediste ir al ocho? — Mascullo viéndola fijamente — ¿fuiste a agradecerle a Coin que te dejase participar?  
— ¿Que? No... Fui a pedir el cambio en mi horario — hace una pausa — si hay alguien que puede lograrlo es ella — frunce el ceño — ¿Por qué dices eso?  
— ¿Por qué diablos estás es esta misión Madge? — yo había firmado para estar en esta misión, las Leegs también — ¡Estoy seguro de porque ir al Ocho!  
— Fui seleccionada Gale, estuve entrenando para esto — intenta mantener la calma — ya no soy una niña... ni siquiera ESA princesa que aún tienes metida en la cabeza — sisea enfadada porque aún le sostengo como si fuese a romperse o porque salí a defenderle de Boggs en Combate cuando él quería que ella fuese más ruda.  
— Eres la hija de...  
— La hija de nadie Gale, ¡soy huérfana! — Está a un metro de mi y aun así es como si me abofetease en el rostro — estuve preparándome por meses aquí, mucho antes con Darius también, ¿Qué te hace creer que no estoy lista?  
— Oh claro que estás lista si has entrenado con Darius.  
— No quise decir eso...  
— Deja de mentirme Madge — le veo apegarse a la puerta.  
— ¿Eso es lo que te molesta Gale? — Parece decepcionada de mi — ¡Sí! — Chilla — me acosté con Darius — se me corta el aliento — te molesta no haber sido el primer tipo en mi cama pero poco dices del hecho de que tú te has metido en la cama de muchas allá en el Doce.  
— Madge...

— Preocúpate de no morir, no de mi— se va dando un portazo y estoy segura de que lo eché todo a perder.

* * *

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aqui.**

 **Espero que tengas un excelente día.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


End file.
